


healing, and other strange conversations

by vannral



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes a couple of hits in a random fight, and Snart decides to bring him to one of his safehouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	healing, and other strange conversations

Barry’s mouth is full of blood. His lungs _ache,_ his breathing wheezes, and it’s such a _gross_ sound, and Barry thinks: _Yeah, wow, that’s awful. Eugh, gross._

     “Look alive, kid, can you stand?”

It’s Snart. Barry blinks. Snart, in his full Captain Cold gear, looking tense, _angry,_ and he’s kneeling beside Barry. He looks really tall. _Huh, that’s a new one. Hi._

     “W – where’s the – “

     “Gone”, Snart interrupts, tensely. “Left as soon as he managed to land a lucky hit on you. Not fun. Think you can stand?”

Barry’s brain feels sluggish, _slow._ “’m not sure”, he slurs. “Feels funny.”

Snart curses and helps Barry up. “Come on, don’t faint on me now, Red.”

Barry giggles. Yeah, _giggles;_ he’s exhausted and more than a little delirious.

     “You’d have to carry me”, he mumbles with a slight grin.

     “Don’t really fancy that right now.”

     “You mean you’d fancy later, at some point? ‘Cause I’d be – be _so_ down for that.”

     “Ask me that again, when you’re not bleeding all over me, Red.”

     “Yeah”, Barry slurs, his head lulling against Snart’s shoulder. “’s kinda gross. Sorry.”

Snart grunts and adjusts Barry’s position so he’s supporting most of Barry’s weight.

 _He’s pretty strong,_ Barry thinks stupidly, and the way Snart’s hand grips his waist feels _good._ Safe.

     “Where’re we goin’?” he asks, voice muffled. Blood tastes _awful_ and metallic on his tongue. He kind of wants to throw up.  

     “Safehouse.”

     “Oh. Is it the number three or – or was it four? I don’t remember how many you…you have…”

     “Been listening to what I say? I’m impressed. And it’s number two.”

     “Oh.”

It’s actually very close, and it’s a modest apartment building. Snart shoves him into an elevator, the elevator goes up, and then, after fiddling with keys, they enter Snart’s apartment.

     “’s nice”, is the first thing Barry says, because it is.

     “Thanks for your _input”,_ is Snart’s dry reply.

     “’s still nice. Cozy. I like the curtains.” He’s definitely _slurring._ Like he’s drunk. God, he hurts.

     “Lie down.”

     “I don’t wanna, gonna mess up your couch. ‘t looks so nice. ‘s it suede?”

 _“Seriously,_ Barry?”

      “’t least put a _towel_ on it or somethin’. Blood’s the _worst._ It’d probably drive you crazy. Jus’ sayin’.”

Grumbling and very much _rolling his eyes,_ Snart spreads a towel on the couch, and Barry lies down on it with a grimace. The lines on Snart’s forehead deepen, as he watches tensely under his eyebrows.

     “How long does it take for you to start healing?”

     “I a – already am. Kinda. ‘s slow. Thanks.” After laying there for a moment, painful throbbing in his head starts to settle, Barry finally finds the strength to sit back up and start to peel his suit off.

It’s sticky, soaked with blood, and _Jesus, ugh,_ it feels unbearably hot and uncomfortable against his skin.

     “Ugh, this is _awful”,_ he groans, unhappy.

Snart crosses his arms over his chest. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view, _Scarlet,_ but if you need to wash off, the bathroom is _that_ way.”

_That – sounds pretty good._

     “Oh. Thanks.” Barry forces himself up from the couch, grimacing in pain, and his breathing hitches like there’s something in his throat.

     “Need a hand?”

     “Yeah, thanks.”

A bright light flickers on in the bathroom. Barry sits on the edge of the bath tub and blinks at his reflection.

 _“Whoa._ Holy shit. _”_ He looks paper pale, bruised and _battered._ The bruises are already gaudy violet with an ugly yellowish tint. _Ugh._

     “Yeah, you paint a pretty picture, kid. Need stitches?”

     “No… I don’t think so. Still kinda sore, though. Can I use one of the towels?”

     “Go ahead. Don’t leave it lying around.”

With that, Snart goes back to the living room, and Barry washes himself; blood swirls into the sink, sickly red. His joints ache and feel stiff, and after a few minutes, he’s done, and he limps back to the couch, where Snart’s sitting with his eyes closed.

Hearing Barry shuffling in, Snart opens one eye to look at him. “Not bleeding everywhere anymore?”

     “Uh, no. How are you? You’re not hurt?”

The older man snorts. “Worry about yourself for a change, Barry. I’m not the one looking like hell.”  

     “No, c’mon, _really._ Are you okay?”

Snart looks at him, straight into the eyes, and something _passes_ between; something warm and _almost soft._ Finally he sighs. “Yeah, Barry, I’m _fine._ As fine as I can be after dragging you here.”

     “I wasn’t _that_ heavy”, Barry mutters and slumps next to him, leaning against Snart’s shoulder.

It feels natural, _comforting. That’s_ when Barry realizes what he’s just done. Like that. Without thinking. _Oh, shit._ He backpedals immediately. “Uh, sorry. I – didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

     “Don’t care, kid”, Snart replies and leans back against the couch, closing his eyes again. “Too tired. But I’m _not_ your snuggle buddy.”

Barry laughs, relieved and _happy_. “You’re my _buddy.”_

     “Sure, whatever.”  

It’s silent in the living room, but that kind between companions _._ Barry relaxes against him. “Thank you”, he murmurs. It sounds soft, _faint_ in the living room’s dim light.

     “Gotta be more specific, kid”, Snart says without opening his eyes.

     “For getting me out of there. You didn’t have to.”

     “You owe me one now”, Snart says, but it’s very half-hearted, almost dryly playful.

     “Yeah, sure, I owe you an evil and totally nefarious favor, _Captain Cold.”_ Barry grins against the black material of Snart’s shirt. A thoughtful pause. “I could be your bodyguard.”

     “By the look of things, it’s the other way ‘round, Scarlet. And that’s not evil.”

     “Hmm…I don’t mind?”

They are quiet for a while again. Barry closes his eyes, breathes deeply and it’s so _easy_ to almost fall asleep, right here, _he feels safe,_ and this…this is _comforting._

     “’m glad you were there, Snart.”

     “Glad you weren’t dead there, Barry.”

     “Got pretty close, huh?”

     “Seems to be your motto to live by. Tsk tsk. What would the good detective say?”

     “Hey, just for the record, I get things done. In the end. Uh, most of the time, at least?”

     “Hmm, can’t argue with your statistics.”

Barry snorts, and exhaustion settles into his limbs like hot water, and he feels drowsy, but in a _good_ way _. Safe_.

     “Wow, I’m…so ready to drop.”

     “Just pass out, I don’t care.”

Sweet warmth, something like _affection_ blooms in Barry’s chest. It feels natural, so he presses his lips very lightly against Snart’s cheek. “Thank you.”

     “Easy, Barry”, Snart grunts. “Goin’ soft on me now?”

     “I thought it was really obvious. Like, kind of obvious _.”_

Snart’s gaze softens ever-so slightly. “Never really were one for traditions, huh, kid?”  

     “Nope.”

     “You’re really something.”

     “Yup, pretty much.”

They hold gazes for a moment, _long, silent moment,_ just a breath between them, and it’s almost _intimate._ The two of them; a hero and his (what? ally?  _anti-hero?)_ villain, with gray hues, and it’s so purely like them.

So much history, so much between them. So many moments, meaningful, important, _world-changing._ How can it be anything, but utterly special?

     “Go to sleep, Barry”, Snart murmurs, but not unkindly.

     “Can we talk about this later?”

A pause.

     “Sure. Sleep tight.”

Barry smiles; a slow, soft, so _very gentle_ smile that means _everything,_ and he rests his head against Snart’s shoulder, closes his eyes and falls into restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, and if you see grammar mistakes, please tell me!   
> Thank you for reading.  
> Also, come say hello to vannral.tumblr.com :)


End file.
